Broken Wing
by IndigoChild21
Summary: Relena Is living alone, Hilde has a baby and is living with Duo, and the five guys have started a band, but life is far from perfect...  1xR, 4x3 possible Rx3,  AU
1. Pull it Together

Okay- Here's chapter one of my first GW fanfic AU… please review and tell me if I should continue or not? I won't know unless you write to me, so please let me know what you think!

Repressed Memories-Ch. 1

It was already 6:00 pm and work started in an hour. She was dressed in her uniform, a black cotton blouse that opened low to reveal more than she wanted, and a black pencil skirt. The black pump heels she was wearing would be killing her feet in no less than an hour, but a job was a job, and she liked this bar more than the others. Jillian's was pool and bowling alley, wrapped up with a bar and restaurant. It was downtown, which meant she had to take the train, but that was ok. It was a relatively safe city ever since her father set the new law on transportation security.

Relena thought about her father, and a chill ran down her spine. She pushed it aside and mentally scolded herself for her weakness, and jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," she called as she looked around the small front room for anything that was too dirty or that looked out of place. She'd been working all day and hadn't had a chance to clean up yet.

"Relena, calm down, it's just me," Hilde laughed as she let herself in, "You know, you really need to keep your door locked. What if someone else walked in here?

Relena looked at a days accumulation of trash around her small living room, and the small quarter kitchen that was just behind it, cut off by a bar and two stools, and one highchair, for Johanna, Hilde's little girl.

"I think they'd take one look around, see the trash everywhere and decide it wasn't worth their time. I mean, it's not like I keep anything personal out here. And it's all baby-proofed for Johanna." She rolled her eyes at her best friend's mother-like worries.

"Really, Relena, someone might want that flat screen TV, and you know what if they wanted _you?_" She did have a point, but Relena didn't feel like arguing. Work was calling, as they say.

"Alright, well, let's get going." Relena grabbed her black non-designer purse and tossed in her everything she needed, with Hilde trailing behind her. She flipped the switch, and out they went. With Hilde's prodding, she locked the door behind her.

As they walked to the train station, Relena thought about her friend Duo, and Hilde's boyfriend. They all met in highschool and had been really close, but senior year when he was 18, and finally free of the orphanage, he dropped out and got a job a state away. When he came back, he had money and he was ready to tell Hilde he loved her, but she had already had a child…

Well, at first, he confided in Relena, that it bothered him. But Duo was outgoing and had a cheerful personality. He came to love Johanna, and while he felt Hilde wasn't ready for marriage yet, he wooed her, and by twenty they started dating. They were all best friends. It helped that Johanna loved him, and he loved her. He played with her for hours, calling her nicknames like pearl of my heart, and little bumblebee. Hilde laughed and Relena was relieved her best friend had help.

When it came to Johanna, Hilde wouldn't let Relena help much. It was due mostly to her own history. Many nights when they were in highschool, Relena would show up at her best friends house in the middle of the night with a backpack and a stolen wad of cash, covered in bruises, crying silently. Senior year, while Duo was gone, was the hardest. Especially after that night…

Relena stiffened, and turned her thoughts to her best friend, walking beside her.

Hilde knew she was strong, but she didn't want the burden of being a single mother to rub off on Relena, and Relena could feel it in the way she acted. She rarely complained about her duties, and hardly asked for much. She didn't want Relena to hurt anymore than she had already.

Thinking about all of this was bringing Relena down. Turning to Hilde, she asked about Johanna. "So is Duo watching her tonight?"

"Nope" Hilde giggled. "She's with the sitter, 'cause Duo's got some gig tonight." They both started laughing at that.

A year ago Duo had proclaimed that he'd joined a band, and that he was their 'lead singer'. When they asked him to perform for them, he grabbed the ketchup bottle off the table, and started singing a soppy ballad about a man in hopeless love for his dog. After that the two just didn't take it seriously, and every time he brought it up, they brushed it aside with giggles and moved on to more important things.

When they got to the train station, just in time, they hopped on the red line towards downtown.

"You know, I don't actually hate this job." Relena smiled, a little breathless. "Despite the outfits they make us wear."

"Hey! I think they're pretty sexy!" Hilde shot back with indignation as her cell-phone chimed.

She opened it up to a text, and she started into a fit of giggles. When Relena tired to lean over her should to read it, she snapped the phone shut. "Nuh-uh!"

Relena sighed. Hilde could be a pain sometimes. If she wanted to keep it a secret then that was her deal. Relena would find out sooner than later, and she had plenty of patience.

"You'll find out when we get to work," Hilde promised.

When they got to Jillian's, a Chinese guy was passing out posters at the front door next to security. He was tall, slim and muscular in his silk black tee-shirt, worn in denim jeans and black sneakers. He wore his long black hair loose but slicked back, and the whole effect was rather handsome. Somehow he looked familiar, as if in a different outfit she might recognize him. Letting it go, she grabbed a flyer and entered they Employee's only door with Hilde.

Sitting down in the dressing room, she set her bag on the table with the flyer and let Hilde do her makeup; she had a way of getting the smoky eyes just right. Then she tied on her mini apron over her skirt, and finally picked up the flyer.

BROKEN WING- PLAYING TONIGHT! The up and coming hit rock band!

"You didn't tell me Duo was playing here!" Relena turned to Hilde, who had seen her friend's reaction, and was bending over in fits of laughter.

"He wanted it to be a surprise, now come on, let's go check it out!"

As she dragged Relena before the stage, they saw four guys their age finishing setting up.

"Hey babe, you made it!" Duo called. But that's not what caught Relena's attention. It was the guy with cobalt blue eyes and messy brown hair, strumming out a complex pattern on his base. The chord went strait through her, and she felt dizzy. They look so similar, she thought, getting backing away.

Dropping the tray she held she fled out the back door and into the cool of the night. Breathing in and out, she realized she was shaking. What had gotten into her? _It was alright, just go back inside. Your mind's playing tricks on you…_

_**Don't remember.**_

Hilde had seen her panic and was seconds behind her. "What's gotten into you?"

Relena steadied her hands and put on a fake smile. "Oh nothing, she assured her friend. The base player just looks like Johanna a little, that's all."

Hilde suddenly grabbed Relena tight. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't know why.

_**Don't Remember**__._

That's it for chapter one, again, please let me know if you want me to continue! I'm not quite sure how I want this to go but I have a pretty good idea. If you want me to update, then let me know and I will, if not, well ill probably still write a second chapter anyways as there's still a lot I left hanging and I haven't even introduced everyone yet. Thank you for reading1


	2. Repressed Memories

Sorry it's taken me so long, guys! Hope you like it, please review!

Turns out its kinda hard to work on to fanfics at the same time, and not get the plots and characters confused ^.^'… plus this one's a little more complex than the other, since its AU, and at times the characters may get a tad bit ooc

I do not own GW, just my own creativity….as sad as that is.

Hilde held Relena until she stopped crying, then she guided her onto the stoop of the exit and sat her down. It looked like it was going to start raining soon, but that didn't matter. Relena was clutching herself, almost as if by sheer effort she could physically hold herself together.

Hilde stood over her, and then decided that Relena wasn't going to get over this without help. If Relena remembered what happened six years ago, it would be dangerous. Hilde's parents were doctors, and they had taken care of her after the event. Relena had PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder. At least Hilde was prepared for flashbacks. It had been so terrible, what would have happened if she hadn't been there for Relena?

* * *

That night, when Relena got home, after she found out the news, she had been excited. She was eighteen, but she valued life, and she wanted to celebrate. Her father, however, thought it was a scandal. He was the Senator, after all. He couldn't have such a lowly daughter, so full of shame. He had been drinking, and that beating was the worst she had ever gotten.

When Relena showed up on Hilde's steps, an hour later, after dragging herself there nearly a mile, Hilde wondered how she managed it. Her face was a mess. She couldn't even see out of one eye. Bruises covered her face and arms, and there were marks of an attempted strangle around her neck. On the left side of her neck, the skin had even torn, leaving a bloody gash. She probably had a concussion, since she wasn't walking straight, and her pupils were dilated in shock.

One of her arms lie limp at her side, her elbow bent in an odd direction that was nauseating to look at. And that was only the physical abuse.

Hilde had steered Relena into her apartment, laid her down gently in her bed and rushed to call her parents. If she came here, it meant Relena didn't want a hospital asking questions.

Hilde's parents were on the way as she got out her first aid supplies and began what treatments she could do. She sponged away the blood on the biggest cuts, and cleaned, disinfected and treated the smaller ones.

Hilde's father came, and right in her own room, he set Relena's arm back in place. Oh, Relena was so strong. But without I.V. medication, it was too much. She started throwing up, and all Hilde could do was watch. Hilde's mom dressed the wounds on her face, sewed up a long gash on her forehead, then checked under Relena's skirts, saying she'd need to do an exam, not knowing how far Mr. Senator Dorlian had gone.

An hour passed.

Hilde's mother came back out of the room, a relieved look on her face.

"She's ok, he didn't… do anything." She paused. "Relena will heal, honey, but she is going to be scarred from this, for the rest of her life. Some day she might have the strength to recover, but right now she's vulnerable. She's undoubelty one of the strongest girls I've ever met, to put up with that man, but she's going to suffer from this. Trauma is an ugly thing. I'm going to work some hypnosis on her, and she's consented. She doesn't want to remember. Hilde, please always be with her."

* * *

Now Hilde hunched down, to look her best friend in the eye. She pulled out a beautiful pendulum from around her neck, a round disk of silver with what looked like an outline of a purple eye in the center.

"Relena, remember how we do this?"

"Please, just help me" She whispered.

After a ten minute session and a quick fix with the makeup, they were back inside, and Relena was back to her old laughing, sarcastic self.

Duo's band was now playing a slower song about a guy who met a girl for just one night and fell in love with her, and how she must have been a goddess, come down to steal his heart. His deep voice was mesmerizing and Relena saw love shine in Hilde's eyes as her friend stared up at her boyfriend.

Relena this time took a good look at the group. Their equipment was all topnotch, and looked very expensive and very new. Duo was in tight leather pants and a nicely fitting dark red tee-shirt, with a leather biker coat over it all. On the back of his coat, she could see the outline of one wing stitched into it professionally; the name of their band. His long brown braid swayed as he moved around the stage.

The main guitarist was the Chinese guy she's seen at the entrance. His hair was still slicked back and glossy, but his outfit was different. He wore a different light tan tee-shirt, with the shoulders ripped so the sleeves fell at an angle and so his muscles showed. It made his tan skin look even darker, and although he stood out from the other, darker dressed member of the band, it worked. He also wore jeans tucked into army boots. As he strummed along with the chord, his piercing dark brown, almost black eyes surveyed the crowd

The drummer was a little odd, but aren't all drummers? He had no shirt on, baggy black jeans that were held on with a studded leather belt, and he had a tattoo of a large spread out skeletal wing across his chest. The whole effect, Relena thought, was rather odd. At the same time, she also thought with a hint of amusement, he was as handsome as the Chinese man. His face was especially interesting. He had honey brown hair that was cut short, save for a portion that was swooped forward and over the left side of his face at an angle, probably gelled that way but it looked extremely soft. He had extremely green eyes and a tattoo of a teardrop under his eye, almost like a sad clown. He had strong lips and an equally strong nose, and if she had to guess, he was of Russian decent.

The most fascinating was the base player. Just as he had before, he drew in her attention like a moth to a flame, and held it. She was enraptured by his chords. The base beat through her like her heart beat, and soon she couldn't tell the difference. He was the puppeteer and she the Marie Antoinette, and she grinned as she realized he could play her tune anytime.

He was clearly Japanese. He had messy chocolate brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes, which vaguely reminded her of someone. He was also in leather pants, but they looked so much better in his leaner frame than Duo's muscular one. He was taller than duo, but shorter than the Chinese guy, and he had on a dark blue loose tank top that was worn in and had been torn in places to show a well defined six pack. Over all of this he wore a black trench coat and combat boots would have been excessive on anyone else, but on him? They were godly. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had given a guy the time of day, let alone this much attention. She almost laughed at herself as she went back to giving orders.

What she didn't know was that while she had been surveying the band, two other people bad been taking her in.

The first had been Hilde; watching her nervously, for any signs of another breakdown. Once she realized that Relena was over it and was going to be ok, she went about her work, busily serving tables, pouring drinks, and stopping occasionally to throw her lover a 'thumbs up' after a great performance.

The other one was a young, pale blond haired man with light blue eyes, around the same age as them, who sat in a booth to the side, where he could observe both the room and the show. He had seen Relena come in with Hilde and he had watched as first she fled, then Hilde out the back door. He stared down at an open file on the table as a waitress came and refilled his glass of vintage red wine. He swirled it and a look of sheer grief came over his face. He downed the glass, and the look disappeared. He saw the women reenter the room, happy once again. The man sighed, ordered his fourth drink, and settled in for a long night, turning his attention back to the band.

When the waitress came with his fifth drink, he was getting a little foggy, so when she spoke he had to look up and do a double take.

"Relena?" Quatre asked the woman.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Relena asked him kindly, knowing the poor man was drunk. He was obviously handsome, but it unnerved her that he knew her name.

"Oh, my bad" He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Quatre R. Winner of the Winner Foundation. I'm also the manager of the band your friend, Duo Maxwell's in. I've heard quite a bit about you. Would you and… Hilde, that's it, would you and Hilde like to join us after we've finished for a round of drinks?"

Relena was shocked. A chance to meet those four handsome men? And even the manager, the famous owner of the Winner foundation? She couldn't refuse. She thanked him, and rushed off to tell Hilde.

As soon as Relena left, Quatre's smile vanished and he drowned himself in his wine once again, grief overtaking him. Flipping Relena's file back open, he went back to reading, beginning where he had left off.

_What a tragic life, the poor girl. If only I could go back and make things right for her. _


End file.
